The Longest Weekend
by Greendogg
Summary: Some weekends don't go exactly as planned. For one group in Jasper, NV this is one of those days.


**Note: All characters are the property of Hasbro, I've had this idea for a while and finally was able to sit down and write it. Story is based on the Looney Tunes Show episode: 'Daffy Duck Esquire'. Anyway…enjoy the story!**

 **Characters introduced:**

 **Gilroy-Voiced by: Robert Guiliume**

To say nothing ever happened around the firehouse was an understatement. With Cody on a school field trip to the zoo and everyone else preoccupied with their daily chores, it was relatively quiet. It was also a bright and sunny day, which by itself was enough to put anyone in a good mood. Boulder was heading back to the garage when he nearly fell head first into what looked like a plastic kiddie pool. He let out a startled yelp at what he saw and put down Graham's toolbox.

"Kade!" he barked.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here, man." Said the red head as he walked by.

"Why are there lobsters in this plastic pool?" Boulder asked.

"Because the bathtub wasn't big enough." Kade explained.

He then proceeded to dump a bucket of sea water into the pool.

"There ya go, just like the ocean."

Boulder frowned at this.

"Why do you have lobsters at all?" the Bernese mountain dog asked.

"I'm gonna sell 'em. Lobsters go for twenty dollars a pound." Kade explained.

He reached into the pool and picked up a large dark red lobster.

"I'm sure this guy will fetch a hundred bucks easy. A relatively painless way to make a living. If I do say so myself." said Kade.

Though he forgot one important thing about lobsters, they had rubber bands on their claws for a reason. He learned the hard way when the lobster clamped his right claw on the tip of Kade's nose.

"Ouch!" Kade yelled.

Boulder could only watch and flinch as Kade stumbled around the yard before falling into the pool full of lobsters, yelling out loud. He shook his head at the site.

"Relatively painless?" Boulder wondered.

Yep, this was going to be one of those days.

 _Meanwhile in Jasper, NV…_

A certain fawn and white Akita was busy reorganizing his work space, moving around tools and supplies for making repairs. Ratchet, normally kept things up to code but today his spotless computer desk was covered with tools, spare parts and papers. He paused for a moment when his comm device beeped.

"Hello?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Arcee," was the reply.

"Oh, let me ask you something, if someone installed a fish tank by my desk, would you be interested in that?" Ratchet continued.

"Don't put a fish tank next to your desk." said Arcee.

"I said someone," Ratchet replied, putting emphasis on the word at the end of his sentence.

Arcee was currently at a truck stop outside of town. Aside from a few cars and big rig trucks, it was somewhat quiet. It was mid-February and on a morning like this there was a slight chill in the air. The female Auto-dog was sitting on a patch of grass, obviously waiting for someone.

"Listen, there's something I've got to talk to you about. My Dad's coming into town." Arcee explained.

Ratchet was instantly put on alert.

"Oh, meet the parents…how long will he be here?"

"A week…but you're not going to meet him." Arcee announced.

Ratchet frowned at hearing this.

"Wait a second, you didn't tell him about us?"

"Yeah, I told him I have a fiancé named Ratchet, and that's all he needs to know." Arcee explained.

"Are you ashamed of me? Do you think your Sire won't like me? Why? Because I'm a working class Auto-dog, with no credits or a college education?"

"Yeah, all that stuff." Said Arcee.

"Well, your Sire sounds very judgmental." Ratchet concluded.

"Ratchet, those things don't matter to me, you know I love you but my Dad's tough…he doesn't think any guy's good enough for me. I'll call you when he leaves." Arcee replied.

It was true, Arcee and her sisters, Elita and Chromia were raised in an upper-working class setting. Ratchet on the other hand, was of the lower class, his parents worked to make ends meet when he was a pup. They weren't able to send him to a private school like some of his friends in Crystal City but managed to put together the means for him to take a course in the medical field. Despite graduating at the top of his class, many Crystal City residents frowned at Canistronians like Ratchet who either lived on the outskirts of town or in the projects. While Ratchet was a purebred, there were certain aspects of his appearance and personality that separated him from a pedigree Akita. Arcee looked up and saw an older dog with a blue merle and white coat in the back of a silver Ford truck. The dog had ice blue eyes with a ring of gold around the pupils. Around his neck was a deep blue collar with a silver pawprint tag hanging from it. Though it was clear he was mixed with Border collie, he also had the fur and facial features of an Airedale terrier. He climbed out of the truck with a backpack of some sort of over his right shoulder.

"Hey Dad!" Arcee barked, getting his attention.

The other dog, Gilroy spotted his daughter and smiled as she ran up and wrapped her paws around him in a hug.

"So glad you made it." She said.

Ratchet on the other hand, wasn't exactly sure of Arcee's decision of having him avoid meeting her Sire.

"People need to relax." He muttered and went back cleaning his workspace.

He thought about his own parents, Gadget and Gizmo for a moment. While they didn't necessarily get along with those of a higher class, Ratchet tried to keep an open mind. Arcee would have to meet them eventually. Shaking off the thought, Ratchet turned his attention back to his current task.

Meanwhile, Raf was talking with Cody via skype on his laptop. Miko took a break from guitar practice to say hello.

"Hey, Cody what 'cha doing?"

"I'm going to the beach to set some lobsters free." He explained, holding up an ocean blue bucket so Miko and Raf could see.

"Oh, fun…I'd love to come with you…but I'm afraid of shellfish." Said Miko.

Raf frowned as she walked off.

"Uh…"

"Hey Ratchet, you and Arcee wanna go hiking with me and Jack this Saturday?" Miko asked.

"I'm not allowed to see Arcee this week, her Sire's in town." Ratchet answered, not looking up from his work desk.

Miko raised an eyebrow at this.

"So?"

"She doesn't want me to meet him, she doesn't think he'll like me." Said Ratchet.

"You're gonna have to meet him at point. I mean don't you plan on being with Arcee forever?" Miko asked.

Ratchet's eyes widened.

"I hope so." He replied.

"Well then at some point you're gonna have ask for his approval." Miko pointed out.

"Seriously?" Ratchet wondered.

"Ratchet, Arcee's not going to wait on you forever, she's a catch…you should be happy to have her." Said Miko.

"I mean you're a working class Auto-dog, with no credits, no college education."

"So what do I do?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know but if you want to keep Arcee, then you're gonna have to convince her Dad you're good enough for her." Miko answered.

Ratchet simply blinked, looking shocked, this was definitely a lot to take in.

Meanwhile, Arcee was making her way back to HQ and showing her Dad around town at the same time. Her mother had been unable to come due to a pinched nerve in her lower back. As a result, she wasn't able to travel. For the most part, no one seemed to find two dogs walking the streets of Jasper to be unusual. It was a small town after all, canines roaming freely wasn't uncommon even if Nevada had a leash law. Just then, Arcee and Gilroy walked by a familiar building.

"See that place over there?" Arcee pointed out.

Gilroy looked to the right at a small while square shaped building with a drive-thru window. He then frowned at his daughter. _What's so special about that?_ He thought.

"You mean that rickety burger joint?" he asked.

"That's where my human works, he's close to being the Assistant general manager." Arcee answered.

While Gilroy hadn't been in Jasper long, he did know some things about Earth as well as what his daughter had been doing since she and her sisters, Elita and Chromia left Canis-tron after it had been evacuated.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you shouldn't have to work. That so called fiancé of yours should be the one taking care of you." said Gilroy.

Out of the three daughters Gilroy and his mate Salinas had, Arcee was the only one who was still single. Gilroy remembered when he first met Optimus, back then the Tibetan Mastiff wasn't even leader of the Auto-dogs, just a graduate from one of the top schools on Canis-tron. The only job he had at the time was a paid internship working under Perceptor, doing research. At first, Gilroy was skeptical about Optimus being a potential mate for Elita but soon learned he was not only a well-mannered Canis-tronian but also intelligent and came from a long line of both working and pedigree dogs.

When Gilroy met Ironhide it was a different story. The Coonhound dug ditches and was part of a canine security group in Crystal City. Not only that, but he was strictly a working class dog raised in a small town. Unlike Optimus, Ironhide wasn't in school for very long. He had dropped out to help his parents make ends meet. He did this by picking up the only jobs available for pups like him which were hard to come by. Once in an adult, he could work full time but the better jobs with a higher pay were in major cities. As a result, Ironhide had to commute like the other residents in his hometown. Despite trying to prove himself, Gilroy wasn't convinced. Ironhide went to great lengths to prove he could protect Chormia and provide for her. After a month, he won Gilroy's approval. Arcee wasn't sure about introducing Ratchet to her Dad. She was sure her mother would like him if they had met, but Gilroy had high standards for just about every male that walked into his door looking to be a potential mate to one of his daughters.

"Dad, I like working…" Arcee insisted.

It was true, being a Teacher, then Rescue-Mutt and coming to Earth, eventually joining Team Prime had kept Arcee busy. Then of course there was being Jack's bodyguard of sorts while passing herself off as a pet.

"What does this Ratchet do for a living anyway? Tell me." Said Gilroy.

"Oh, you know…stuff." Arcee said nervously.

Gilroy stopped in his tracks and looked at his daughter.

"Stuff? What do you mean stuff? Are you telling me that he's unemployed?"

The two of them passed by a bench at a bus stop when Gilroy noticed something.

"Dad, Ratchet's a good guy, he's…"

"A lawyer?!" Gilroy asked.

Arcee tilted her head.

"A what?"

She looked over at the bench, sure enough on the back was an advertisement that said:

 _Injured? Bankrupt?_

 _Call_

 _Roger 'Ratchet' Steele_

 _Attorney at Law_

"Why didn't you tell me he was a lawyer? That's fantastic! This is great… When I am I going to meet this wonderful person?" Gilroy asked, his tail wagging rapidly.

Arcee's ears twitched, feeling uncertain.

"Oh, well…I…I don't know, I'm sure he's very busy being a liar… I mean a lawyer." She replied.

"Honey, a man's never too busy to meet his future wife's father, remember that." Said Gilroy.

Arcee just smiled nervously and didn't say anything as they continued on their way. They reached Outpost One half an hour later, only now there was a sign on the door to Optimus Prime's office with Ratchet's name on it. Arcee was surprised to see it but decided to play along with what was obviously a cover story.

"I can't believe you're marrying a Lawyer," said Gilroy.

"I can't either," Arcee muttered.

"Oh! Hi Arcee, are you here to see Ratchet? Is this your Dad?" Miko asked.

She got up from a nearby chair and went to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Miko…Ratchet's secretary, can I get you anything, some water? A peanut butter milkshake?"

"Water's fine," said Gilroy.

He walked off to have a look around the room.

Miko gave Arcee a thumb's up while the female Auto-dog just narrowed her sky blue eyes. She knew there had to be someone behind the whole cover up and as always, it was another one of Miko's ideas.

The young exchange student threw in a wink, trying to reassure Arcee who just sighed.

"Uh, Mr. Steele, we have some visitors." Miko announced, contacting Ratchet via an intercom that had been set up.

"I'll be right out. Let me finish up this call…with the Supreme Court." Was the reply she got back.

Miko frowned…the Supreme Court was the best Ratchet could do?

Gilroy sat down next to Arcee just as the door to Optimus' office opened. Ratchet stepped out wearing an orange and white striped tie instead of his collar. He smiled sheepishly, trying to remember the lines he had rehearsed with Miko earlier that day…why she thought being a lawyer instead of a doctor would impress Arcee's father was beyond him.

"You must be Mr. Gilroy, it's an honor to meet the Sire of the most wonderful femme in the world." He said.

"You can call me, Gil." the older Auto-dog replied.

"We saw your name on a bus bench." Said Arcee.

"Oh, that was Miko's idea, get the firm's name out there." Ratchet explained.

"Nothing wrong with a little hustle, am I right, Gil?"

He winked at him, which was making Ratchet feel so awkward, this was totally out of character for him!

"Well, this has been a lot of fun, but we need to get you checked in at the boarding kennel." Said Arcee.

"Boarding kennel? Please, you can't stay at a kennel…you can stay here," Ratchet offered.

Arcee raised her left front paw…

"No, no, no…"

"Oh, no…really? That would be great, I hate boarding kennels." Gilroy admitted.

"Then, stay at my place." Arcee insisted.

"Honey, your doghouse is too small, that's why I was staying at a kennel." Said Gilroy.

"Well, I insist you stay at my place, would good is it being successful enough to own your own home? With an outdoor run in a quiet neighborhood, if you can't share it?" Ratchet asked.

Gilroy smiled at this, Arcee…not so much.

"Then it's all settled, now come 'on, Arcee we've taken up entirely too much of this fine young man's time." Said Gilroy as he headed outside with Arcee not far off. She turned around briefly, frowning at Ratchet who grinned. Would he really be able to pull this off?

"Miko, would you get Judge Judy on the line?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"And I'll have a peanut butter milkshake."

 _Meanwhile, Outside…_

"Are you Ratchet?" High-Tide asked.

"Do I look like Ratchet?" Bulkhead replied in a dull tone.

"I just need a signature." Said High-Tide.

Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders and pressed his paw on the screen of the Brown Newfoundland's tablet.

"What did Burns send us now?" Bulkhead wondered, he knew Fowler had something come in from Maine but didn't know what it was.

"Bring 'em in." High-Tide told Blurr.

The young Gray and White Borzoi did as he was told and retrieved a large wolf-like canine.

"Bring who in?" Bulkhead asked.

Just then, he was startled by a howl from what looked like an African Wild Dog. The Canine had brown fur with yellow and white patches. His ears stood up and he also had an overbite with two teeth in his upper jaw sticking out slightly. It didn't take long for him to realize it was Grimlock.

Bulkhead's jaw dropped at the sight of the wild dog, he then frowned at High-Tide…

Why in the world would Fowler bring a Dino-Mutt all the way to Jasper, Nevada?

 _That night…_

"Bulkhead, I'm done, I hope you didn't leave out a big dinner…I'm sort of filled up on peanut butter." said Ratchet.

He then noticed, Grimlock chewing on a raw-hide stick.

"Oh, the Dino-Mutt's here."

"Why did High-Tide bring Grimlock here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Kade said exotic animals can be very lucrative…he was charging Cody's friends ten dollars to pet him and ended up paying a fine for possession of an exotic animal without a license." Ratchet explained.

Bulkhead frowned.

"Well, Cody and Boulder got rid of the lobsters." Ratchet explained.

They had all heard about Kade's latest ideas for trying to make extra money which thus far had backfired.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" Bulkhead asked, regarding Grimlock.

"In here with Bumblebee…don't worry about it, it's not your problem… no, wait, right now I've got my hands full pretending to be lawyer. So for now, this is your problem." Said Ratchet.

Bulkhead raised an eyebrow before allowing Grimlock to get settled in with Bumblebee. Though they had met before, the young Border collie wasn't sure about sharing his room with the wild dog who had a reputation for snoring.

"Why are you pretending to be a lawyer?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because Arcee's Sire is in town and I need to impress him." Ratchet explained.

He then looked up at the sound of a familiar bark.

"That's them now,"

"Oh, one more thing I told him he could stay here while he's in town." Ratchet added.

"Why did you do that?!" Bulkhead sputtered.

He, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet had been left in charge while Optimus, Smokescreen and Wheeljack were away in Maine helping the Rescue Mutts with some new training exercises.

"I can't lose Arcee, I need him to like me!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Bulkhead sighed.

"Fine,"

"Oh, and one more thing I told him this is my place and you're my working class roommate, who I'm letting stay here until you get back on your feet." Said Ratchet.

Bulkhead just gave him an odd look. He knew Miko was involved and like Arcee, he wasn't a fan of this whole thing.

"I'm not just successful, I'm also compassionate," Ratchet continued.

He wagged his tail slightly at seeing Arcee and Gilroy.

"Gil…"

"What is that ridiculous thing in the corner?" he asked, pointing at a long wooden board with a leather harness next to it.

"Oh, it's my…I mean, it's…uh…it's a…"

"It's my dogsled…I made it out of old wood, seemed like a good use of two and half months of my time." Bulkhead explained.

"Oh, you must be the working class roommate, it's awfully nice of Ratchet to let you stay here." Said Gilroy.

Bulkhead chuckled.

"You have no idea, I don't have pay for anything around here…rent, food…I just take, take, take…Ratchet's a prince for putting up with me."

"Well, Ratchet this some home you have here." Gilroy said, now that he was able have a look around the main room.

"Thank you very much, I like it." Ratchet replied.

"Let me get you something to drink."

He went off to find a water bowl with Arcee following him, whatever was going on she was about to find out.

Gilroy then noticed Bulkhead laying back on a crate.

"And what is it that you do, again?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I've gone days without leaving this place, until this morning a friend of mine was running a lobster farm out a kiddie pool but now I'm into dogsled rides…next week, who knows?!" Bulkhead answered.

"You see, I'm more of an idea guy rather than a hard work follow it through kind of guy."

Gilroy just stood there in shock…this is exactly the sort of male he would reject as a potential mate for Arcee.

"C'mon, I want you meet Grimlock." Said Bulkhead.

"Huh, would you look at that?"

He found a slice of pepperoni pizza, obviously something the kids had left behind.

"Who knows how old this is, wanna bite?" he offered to Gilroy who cringed and shook his head.

Bulkhead then stood up and led Gilroy to where Grimlock was staying.

Meanwhile, things weren't exactly going too well with Arcee and Ratchet.

"I think your Sire likes me." Said Ratchet.

"Are you out of your mind?! Pretending to be a lawyer!" Arcee barked.

"Arcee, everyone knows that a father wants their daughter to be with either a doctor or a lawyer…and I couldn't tell him I was a doctor because I could never repair Bumblebee's vocal cords." Ratchet explained.

"I'm going to hurt you." she growled.

"This is crazy! I thought you'd be happy…honestly, it's like I don't understand your reactions to these things." Said Ratchet before he started to head back to the main room carrying a dark gray water bowl.

"So this is your plan? Just lie to my Dad for the rest of your life?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet put the bowl down to answer.

"I'm doing this for us, I want him to like me so he'll approve of us being mates." He explained.

"What?!" Arcee said in shock…Ratchet did all this, just for her?

"Relax, not right now… one day this year when I have a plan to help support the life style we deserve." Ratchet explained.

If there was one promise Ratchet had made for himself, it was he wanted to be able to protect and provide for his mate. His own parents, Gadget and Gizmo had worked hard to make ends meet. Ratchet was determined to be there for his mate and any pups they might have.

After ending their conversation, they rejoined Bulkhead and Gilroy in the main room.

"Dad, are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" Arcee asked.

"No, no, no…Arcee, I'll be fine… believe me, Ratchet will take good care of me." Gilroy insisted.

"You don't hear that everyday," Bulkhead said quietly.

"Sorry that I have to work tomorrow." Arcee announced.

"It's all right, it'll give your Sire and I a chance to get to know each other." Said Ratchet.

"Uh…Don't you have work tomorrow?" Arcee asked.

"Oh, right…I'm a lawyer…" Ratchet replied.

"What time do you usually get into the office?" Gilroy asked.

"I'm not sure…usually clock in around noon." Ratchet answered.

"He's at his desk at seven-thirty." Arcee explained.

Ratchet nearly fell over.

"In the morning?!"

"Hey, don't look at me…I didn't tell you to become a lawyer. 'Night." Said Arcee before she left and headed home. By now, Jack had to be wondering where she was…this would also give her time to take in what happened earlier that day.

"Good night, Gil," said Ratchet.

"Sleep well, you two." Gilroy barked as he settled in the spare room that had been set up for him.

"Listen, Bulkhead…thank you for going along with this charade. I owe you one." Said Ratchet as they walked down the hallway.

"Don't mention it," Bulkhead replied.

"I'm serious, if you ever need legal advice, you know who to call." Ratchet said to him.

The gray and white Malamute tilted his head.

"An actual lawyer?"

"Oh, right." Ratchet corrected himself.

"What are you doing? This is my room."

"If I'm gonna pretend to be you, I might as well get into character." Bulkhead pointed out.

He then walked into Ratchet's room, shutting the door behind him. As he looked around, Bulkhead noticed a bed, some shelves with either books or storage containers for various tools and spare parts. Aside from a few pictures on the wall and a couple of chew toys, the room was neat and well organized. The hardwood floors and aqua blue walls made it surprisingly nice.

"Sheesh, Ratch really is a neatfreak, isn't he?" Bulkhead said to himself.

He then switched off the light but soon realized his mistake when the room went from being well lit to pitch black. Now he had the task of trying to get to bed…if he didn't trip over anything in the process.

 _The next morning…_

Ratchet sat the desk in Optimus' office. He fiddled around with the desk chair trying to adjust it. Optimus was much taller hence why the chair was lower, which made reaching the desk hard for Ratchet. He rested his front paws on the oak wood surface and sighed.

"I should have just said I was a doctor."

Just then, Miko walked in.

"I have good news…"

Rathcet perked up.

"Arcee's Sire went home early and I can get back to my old life?"

"No, we got our first client!" Miko announced.

"Client? Who told you to get a client? I thought we agreed to never answer the phone." Ratchet barked.

"But you said you were bored…I thought you'd be happy…I can never understand how you react to these things." Miko sighed.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bulkhead sat in the main room laughing as he was reading what looked like a tablet.

"Ratchet is one interesting individual."

"What 'cha reading, there?" Gilroy asked as he entered the room.

"A journal, I'm learning a lot about myself." Bulkhead answered.

He was reading some of Ratchet's journal entries, mostly the ones written about Team Prime and the humans…

"I had to wear a flea collar for a week?" Bulkhead wondered, not remembering that incident.

"Really? That's a good one, I would have thought that was your real collar." Said Gilroy.

 _Somewhere in the Outskirts of Jasper, NV…_

"I didn't know you were a lawyer…" said Starscream.

"I am this week. So let me get this straight, you burned your paws crash landing on the blacktop near a racetrack and now you want to sue Blurr? Why didn't you just check the weather before you flew?" Ratchet asked.

Normally he and Starscream wouldn't even be talking to each other but this time they put their differences aside.

"No one told me to, I need to be protected from myself. My paws are ruined; I can't walk anymore." Said Starscream.

"You're standing right now." Ratchet pointed out.

"Well, I can't taste anything anymore." Said Starscream, pointed out he had crash-landed head first.

He then drank some of the milkshake Miko had made.

"Mm…this is a good peanut butter shake…you can really taste that peanut butter."

"I don't know, suing Blurr…it just doesn't seem right, Blurr's a decent hardworking Auto-dog, I've known him since he was a pup…he's part of the team." Ratchet replied.

Starscream licked the whipped cream from the sides of his mouth before he spoke.

"How many of you are on Prime's team?" Starscream asked.

"Let's see, there's me…Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Smokescreen…oh, Grimlock is staying with us." Ratchet explained.

"So, will you take my case?" Starscream asked.

"I'm sorry but Blurr is a friend." Said Ratchet.

"C'mon! I heard about a woman who burned her tongue on a cup of hot coffee and she won a million dollars!" said Starscream.

Ratchet frowned at him.

"A million dollars?"

He then tapped his comm link.

"Miko, why don't you go ahead and draw up a contract?"

"You got it…I'm sorry, how do you write a contract?"

Ratchet tripped over himself, landing on his face.

This was going to be on of those mornings…

 _3 days later…_

Ratchet slipped on the tie he had been wearing almost all week and was about to leave when he nearly bummed into Arcee.

"Oh, hey…where you going?" she asked.

"Work," Ratchet replied.

"Work? It's Saturday we're going to spend time with my Dad." Arcee explained.

"Arcee, you knew when you decided to marry a lawyer, that there would be sacrifices…for me, I'm afraid it's career, then family." Said Ratchet.

He briefly nuzzled Arcee who just stood there.

"I've always been upfront about this."

"There's nothing upfront about this, it's a giant lie!" Arcee barked.

"I'll try to get home early but I can't promise anything," Ratchet called out before he left.

Arcee rolled her eyes before she went to find the others.

"Dad? Bulkhead?" she called.

"We're over here, Honey." Gilroy answered.

Arcee walked over to where Bulkhead and Gilroy were and was surprised to see Grimlock pulling the makeshift sled.

"What are you doing?"

"A dogsled ride, Arcee I grew up in a concrete jungle, I've never seen one of these things, I've never been on one of these things. This is great." Said Gilroy.

"Wanna go next?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, I'm good." Arcee answered, sounding somewhat annoyed.

Bulkhead simply shrugged his shoulders before offering Grimlock a milkbone which the Dino-Mutt happily accepted.

"So…Ratchet can't hang out with us today…he's got to work." Arcee explained.

"Wow, that kid really keeps his nose to the grindstone. So, Bulkhead how 'bout you, got any plans today?" Gilroy asked.

"Eh, I never have plans." Bulkhead replied.

"Oh, that's great…c'mon, let's go grab some lunch." Gilroy suggested.

"I'll walk," said Arcee.

"Let's take the dogsled." Bulkhead suggested.

"Can you believe this guy? What a dog!" said Gilroy, impressed with Bulkhead's sense of adventure and fun.

"No, I really can't" Arcee replied.

"Come'on, Arcee." Said Bulkhead who offered her an empty spot on the sled.

"I'll meet ya there." She told them.

"Mush! Yeah, yeah! Mush! Yee-haw!" said Bulkhead as Grimlock ran pulling the sled at full speed.

Arcee just stood there watching, shocked that her Dad seemed to be having more fun with Bulkhead than he was with Ratchet.

 _Meanwhile…somewhere in Maine…_

"And we'll just see how hot…" Ratchet said to himself.

He took a thermometer and measured the temperature of the track Blurr often ran on.

"What are you doing?" the young sighthound asked.

Ratchet didn't say anything and simply gave Blurr a document of some sort.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You just got served." Ratchet answered.

"You're suing me?!" Blurr exclaimed.

"On behalf of my client." Said Ratchet.

"Starscream? He wants me to pay him a million credits because of his injuries? He's the one who crashed while chasing me." Blurr answered.

"It's just business, nothing personal." Ratchet assured him.

"Ok, now you've just gone too far." Blurr barked.

"I'll see you in court." Ratchet replied.

"You're not a lawyer!" said Blurr.

"Tell it to the judge." Was Ratchet's answer before he left to get a ride back to Jasper.

Once back home, Ratchet spent the next few hours doing legal research. Meanwhile, Bulkhead was having one of the best days of his life. Arcee could only sit there at watch in disbelief…not only was Gilroy having fun with Bulkhead but Jack, Miko and Raf as well. Typically, she enjoyed a sunny afternoon running around at the dog park but not today.

Having had some legal experience, Ultra Magnus took some time out of helping High-Tide off the coast to help out. The Burns family, who currently weren't busy with rescue calls also came to act as the jury while Magus was judge. Dreadwing had also showed up, mainly to observe, why Starscream asked the red Rhodesian Ridgeback to do so was beyond him. All of them were currently on Wayward Island on this cool Friday morning.

"We will now hear opening statements in the case of Starscream vs Blurr." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Mr. Ratchet, you may proceed."

"Thank you, your honor…" Ratchet replied.

He cleared his throat as he stood up.

"The evidence that will I present to you today will prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this young dog, Blurr. Is completely responsible for my client's injuries with no regard for the physical and emotional trauma that followed."

"I will prove that this was no accident and that this senseless tragedy could have been avoided. Thank you, your honor." Said Ratchet before he sat back down next to Starscream.

"Mr. Blurr?" Ultra-Magnus asked, the charcoal gray Irish Wolfhound turning towards Blurr.

"Uh…yeah…he's not a real lawyer." Was the reply.

Ultra Magnus blinked in surprise. He knew there was something about this case that seemed rather off and now he knew why.

"Huh…well, then this case is dismissed." Magnus announced.

"Well, that was fast I didn't even have time to get business cards printed." Ratchet said.

"What about my million credits?!" Starscream asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't a real lawyer?"

Next thing Ratchet knew, the wolfdog had him pinned down. The two canines were barking and growling at each other.

"Break it up," Ultra Magnus said to High-Tide who went to do just that.

Blurr simply shook his head at the site of two adult Canistronians arguing.

"Grown-ups." He muttered.

 _Back in Jasper…_

"What's the problem? You went up the stairs." Said Bulkhead who was waiting below while Grimlock was still on the catwalk.

"Wish you didn't have to go, Dad." Said Arcee as Gilroy packed up his belongings.

"Oh, me too Arcee…it was such a fun trip." Gilroy admitted.

Bulkhead smiled once Grimlock finally made it down the stairs.

"Way to go!"

"Sorry you didn't get to spend much time with Ratchet." Arcee apologized.

"Yes, you know, Arcee it seems to me that you don't get to spend much time with Ratchet either." Said Gilroy.

"Huh?" was all Arcee could say.

"Sweetheart, I used to think that you needed a mate with a good job, a good education, someone who could support you…but what good is any of that, if you never see him?" Gilroy continued.

"It just looks like Ratchet is always working…and besides you can support yourself, you're smart, you have a good job…what you need is someone that's more fun. Someone who keeps life interesting…someone who makes you laugh…someone…a little crazy."

The sound of Bulkhead and Grimlock laughing and barking could be heard throughout the main room as they chased each other.

"Someone…like Bulkhead." Said Gilroy.

Arcee frowned at her Sire.

"Bulkhead?"

"Bulkhead?!" Ratchet exclaimed as he walked in.

"Gil, you've got it all wrong…I made up the whole thing so you'd like me I'm not a lawyer…this isn't even my place…this the headquarters for Team Prime. I'm the working class Auto-dog…I'm the one who doesn't have credits or an education…I'm the one for Arcee!"

By then, Ratchet had ripped off his tie. Gilroy stood up, his fur standing on end.

"Wait a second…you lied to me?!" he growled.

"He was afraid if he was himself you wouldn't like him. I was too." Arcee confessed as she stood by Ratchet who now had his tail between his legs.

"Sweetheart, do you love him?" Gilroy asked.

"Uh-huh," Arcee answered with a nod.

"Well, then that's all that matters." Said Gilroy who then turned to Ratchet.

"And what about you…you got any other secrets you're not telling me about? Huh?"

Ratchet didn't say anything and slipped his orange collar with the white EKG line back on. It didn't take long for Gilroy to figure out he was a doctor. The older mixed breed Auto-dog laughed.

"Oh brother…I like this dog, I'm watchin' him…but I like him." He said, wagging his tail.

Arcee then nuzzled Ratchet's right cheek.

"Me too."

After saying their goodbyes, Arcee left with her Dad in order for Gilroy to catch a ride home. Once they were gone Ratchet tracked down Bulkhead whose paws were covered in dirt from playing with Grimlock.

"So get this…Arcee's Sire likes the real me more than the fake me." Ratchet announced.

"Does that mean I can stop pretending to be you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, thanks again." Ratchet answered.

"It was kinda fun, actually though I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do about this." Said Bulkhead. He let out a short howl which got Grimlock's attention.

The African Wild dog looked up, in his mouth was Ratchet's wrench covered in paw prints. That was it, the old Akita couldn't hold up any longer.

"I needed that!"

He then ran off to retrieve his tool, Bulkhead stayed out of the way and watched, this was going to be a long afternoon.

That Saturday, Team Prime was given the day off. After a long week, Arcee was glad to be able to relax. The group hadn't spent much time in Maine and were happy Optimus had allowed them to visit. He was currently having a conversation with Charlie Burns, Heatwave, Doc Greene, June Darby and Agent Fowler. Arcee was currently stretched out on a blue and white striped towel, enjoying the sun. Ratchet was next to her, also happy about having some time off. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Grimlock had joined Boulder and Blades who were playing in the tide with Cody, Frankie and Raf. Jack, Graham and Dani on the other hand, weren't exactly sure about Miko and Kade's idea of burying High-Tide, Chase and Ultra-Magnus in the sand while they were asleep. Wheeljack, Smokescreen and Blurr didn't seem to mind considering they were helping. But at the end of the day, spending an afternoon at the beach couldn't have been better.

 **THE END…**

And that's a wrap…

I originally started writing it back in February and now here it is…August! I know 6 months seems like a long time to write a short story but life happens…thanks for waiting. With the new season of Rescue bots going on and having worked out a long mental block I've had…it's great to be writing again. I'm off to enjoy my trip to California.

Aside from that, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more updates for my other stories!

 **Note: All characters are the property of Hasbro, I've had this idea for a while and finally was able to sit down and write it. Story is based on the Looney Tunes Show episode: 'Daffy Duck Esquire'. Anyway…enjoy the story!**

 **Characters introduced:**

 **Salinas-Voiced by: Cecily Tyson**

 **Gilroy-Voiced by: Robert Guiliume**

 **Gadget-Voiced by: Reginald VelJohnson**

 **Gizmo-Voiced by: Jo Marie Peyton**

To say nothing ever happened around the firehouse was an understatement. With Cody on a school field trip to the zoo and everyone else preoccupied with their daily chores, it was relatively quiet. It was also a bright and sunny day, which by itself was enough to put anyone in a good mood. Boulder was heading back to the garage when he nearly fell head first into what looked like a plastic kiddie pool. He let out a startled yelp at what he saw and put down Graham's toolbox.

"Kade!" he barked.

"You don't have to shout, I'm right here, man." Said the red head as he walked by.

"Why are there lobsters in this plastic pool?" Boulder asked.

"Because the bathtub wasn't big enough." Kade explained.

He then proceeded to dump a bucket of sea water into the pool.

"There ya go, just like the ocean."

Boulder frowned at this.

"Why do you have lobsters at all?" the Bernese mountain dog asked.

"I'm gonna sell 'em. Lobsters go for twenty dollars a pound." Kade explained.

He reached into the pool and picked up a large dark red lobster.

"I'm sure this guy will fetch a hundred bucks easy. A relatively painless way to make a living. If I do say so myself." said Kade.

Though he forgot one important thing about lobsters, they had rubber bands on their claws for a reason. He learned the hard way when the lobster clamped his right claw on the tip of Kade's nose.

"Ouch!" Kade yelled.

Boulder could only watch and flinch as Kade stumbled around the yard before falling into the pool full of lobsters, yelling out loud. He shook his head at the site.

"Relatively painless?" Boulder wondered.

Yep, this was going to be one of those days.

 _Meanwhile in Jasper, NV…_

A certain fawn and white Akita was busy reorganizing his work space, moving around tools and supplies for making repairs. Ratchet, normally kept things up to code but today his spotless computer desk was covered with tools, spare parts and papers. He paused for a moment when his comm device beeped.

"Hello?" Ratchet asked.

"It's Arcee," was the reply.

"Oh, let me ask you something, if someone installed a fish tank by my desk, would you be interested in that?" Ratchet continued.

"Don't put a fish tank next to your desk." said Arcee.

"I said someone," Ratchet replied, putting emphasis on the word at the end of his sentence.

Arcee was currently at a truck stop outside of town. Aside from a few cars and big rig trucks, it was somewhat quiet. It was mid-February and on a morning like this there was a slight chill in the air. The female Auto-dog was sitting on a patch of grass, obviously waiting for someone.

"Listen, there's something I've got to talk to you about. My Dad's coming into town." Arcee explained.

Ratchet was instantly put on alert.

"Oh, meet the parents…how long will he be here?"

"A week…but you're not going to meet him." Arcee announced.

Ratchet frowned at hearing this.

"Wait a second, you didn't tell him about us?"

"Yeah, I told him I have a fiancé named Ratchet, and that's all he needs to know." Arcee explained.

"Are you ashamed of me? Do you think your Sire won't like me? Why? Because I'm a working class Auto-dog, with no credits or a college education?"

"Yeah, all that stuff." Said Arcee.

"Well, your Sire sounds very judgmental." Ratchet concluded.

"Ratchet, those things don't matter to me, you know I love you but my Dad's tough…he doesn't think any guy's good enough for me. I'll call you when he leaves." Arcee replied.

It was true, Arcee and her sisters, Elita and Chromia were raised in an upper-working class setting. Ratchet on the other hand, was of the lower class, his parents worked to make ends meet when he was a pup. They weren't able to send him to a private school like some of his friends in Crystal City but managed to put together the means for him to take a course in the medical field. Despite graduating at the top of his class, many Crystal City residents frowned at Canistronians like Ratchet who either lived on the outskirts of town or in the projects. While Ratchet was a purebred, there were certain aspects of his appearance and personality that separated him from a pedigree Akita. Arcee looked up and saw an older dog with a blue merle and white coat in the back of a silver Ford truck. The dog had ice blue eyes with a ring of gold around the pupils. Around his neck was a deep blue collar with a silver pawprint tag hanging from it. Though it was clear he was mixed with Border collie, he also had the fur and facial features of an Airedale terrier. He climbed out of the truck with a backpack of some sort of over his right shoulder.

"Hey Dad!" Arcee barked, getting his attention.

The other dog, Gilroy spotted his daughter and smiled as she ran up and wrapped her paws around him in a hug.

"So glad you made it." She said.

Ratchet on the other hand, wasn't exactly sure of Arcee's decision of having him avoid meeting her Sire.

"People need to relax." He muttered and went back cleaning his workspace.

He thought about his own parents, Gadget and Gizmo for a moment. While they didn't necessarily get along with those of a higher class, Ratchet tried to keep an open mind. Arcee would have to meet them eventually. Shaking off the thought, Ratchet turned his attention back to his current task.

Meanwhile, Raf was talking with Cody via skype on his laptop. Miko took a break from guitar practice to say hello.

"Hey, Cody what 'cha doing?"

"I'm going to the beach to set some lobsters free." He explained, holding up an ocean blue bucket so Miko and Raf could see.

"Oh, fun…I'd love to come with you…but I'm afraid of shellfish." Said Miko.

Raf frowned as she walked off.

"Uh…"

"Hey Ratchet, you and Arcee wanna go hiking with me and Jack this Saturday?" Miko asked.

"I'm not allowed to see Arcee this week, her Sire's in town." Ratchet answered, not looking up from his work desk.

Miko raised an eyebrow at this.

"So?"

"She doesn't want me to meet him, she doesn't think he'll like me." Said Ratchet.

"You're gonna have to meet him at point. I mean don't you plan on being with Arcee forever?" Miko asked.

Ratchet's eyes widened.

"I hope so." He replied.

"Well then at some point you're gonna have ask for his approval." Miko pointed out.

"Seriously?" Ratchet wondered.

"Ratchet, Arcee's not going to wait on you forever, she's a catch…you should be happy to have her." Said Miko.

"I mean you're a working class Auto-dog, with no credits, no college education."

"So what do I do?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know but if you want to keep Arcee, then you're gonna have to convince her Dad you're good enough for her." Miko answered.

Ratchet simply blinked, looking shocked, this was definitely a lot to take in.

Meanwhile, Arcee was making her way back to HQ and showing her Dad around town at the same time. Her mother had been unable to come due to a pinched nerve in her lower back. As a result, she wasn't able to travel. For the most part, no one seemed to find two dogs walking the streets of Jasper to be unusual. It was a small town after all, canines roaming freely wasn't uncommon even if Nevada had a leash law. Just then, Arcee and Gilroy walked by a familiar building.

"See that place over there?" Arcee pointed out.

Gilroy looked to the right at a small while square shaped building with a drive-thru window. He then frowned at his daughter. _What's so special about that?_ He thought.

"You mean that rickety burger joint?" he asked.

"That's where my human works, he's close to being the Assistant general manager." Arcee answered.

While Gilroy hadn't been in Jasper long, he did know some things about Earth as well as what his daughter had been doing since she and her sisters, Elita and Chromia left Canis-tron after it had been evacuated.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, you shouldn't have to work. That so called fiancé of yours should be the one taking care of you." said Gilroy.

Out of the three daughters Gilroy and his mate Salinas had, Arcee was the only one who was still single. Gilroy remembered when he first met Optimus, back then the Tibetan Mastiff wasn't even leader of the Auto-dogs, just a graduate from one of the top schools on Canis-tron. The only job he had at the time was a paid internship working under Perceptor, doing research. At first, Gilroy was skeptical about Optimus being a potential mate for Elita but soon learned he was not only a well-mannered Canis-tronian but also intelligent and came from a long line of both working and pedigree dogs.

When Gilroy met Ironhide it was a different story. The Coonhound dug ditches and was part of a canine security group in Crystal City. Not only that, but he was strictly a working class dog raised in a small town. Unlike Optimus, Ironhide wasn't in school for very long. He had dropped out to help his parents make ends meet. He did this by picking up the only jobs available for pups like him which were hard to come by. Once in an adult, he could work full time but the better jobs with a higher pay were in major cities. As a result, Ironhide had to commute like the other residents in his hometown. Despite trying to prove himself, Gilroy wasn't convinced. Ironhide went to great lengths to prove he could protect Chormia and provide for her. After a month, he won Gilroy's approval. Arcee wasn't sure about introducing Ratchet to her Dad. She was sure her mother would like him if they had met, but Gilroy had high standards for just about every male that walked into his door looking to be a potential mate to one of his daughters.

"Dad, I like working…" Arcee insisted.

It was true, being a Teacher, then Rescue-Mutt and coming to Earth, eventually joining Team Prime had kept Arcee busy. Then of course there was being Jack's bodyguard of sorts while passing herself off as a pet.

"What does this Ratchet do for a living anyway? Tell me." Said Gilroy.

"Oh, you know…stuff." Arcee said nervously.

Gilroy stopped in his tracks and looked at his daughter.

"Stuff? What do you mean stuff? Are you telling me that he's unemployed?"

The two of them passed by a bench at a bus stop when Gilroy noticed something.

"Dad, Ratchet's a good guy, he's…"

"A lawyer?!" Gilroy asked.

Arcee tilted her head.

"A what?"

She looked over at the bench, sure enough on the back was an advertisement that said:

 _Injured? Bankrupt?_

 _Call_

 _Roger 'Ratchet' Steele_

 _Attorney at Law_

"Why didn't you tell me he was a lawyer? That's fantastic! This is great… When I am I going to meet this wonderful person?" Gilroy asked, his tail wagging rapidly.

Arcee's ears twitched, feeling uncertain.

"Oh, well…I…I don't know, I'm sure he's very busy being a liar… I mean a lawyer." She replied.

"Honey, a man's never too busy to meet his future wife's father, remember that." Said Gilroy.

Arcee just smiled nervously and didn't say anything as they continued on their way. They reached Outpost One half an hour later, only now there was a sign on the door to Optimus Prime's office with Ratchet's name on it. Arcee was surprised to see it but decided to play along with what was obviously a cover story.

"I can't believe you're marrying a Lawyer," said Gilroy.

"I can't either," Arcee muttered.

"Oh! Hi Arcee, are you here to see Ratchet? Is this your Dad?" Miko asked.

She got up from a nearby chair and went to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Miko…Ratchet's secretary, can I get you anything, some water? A peanut butter milkshake?"

"Water's fine," said Gilroy.

He walked off to have a look around the room.

Miko gave Arcee a thumb's up while the female Auto-dog just narrowed her sky blue eyes. She knew there had to be someone behind the whole cover up and as always, it was another one of Miko's ideas.

The young exchange student threw in a wink, trying to reassure Arcee who just sighed.

"Uh, Mr. Steele, we have some visitors." Miko announced, contacting Ratchet via an intercom that had been set up.

"I'll be right out. Let me finish up this call…with the Supreme Court." Was the reply she got back.

Miko frowned…the Supreme Court was the best Ratchet could do?

Gilroy sat down next to Arcee just as the door to Optimus' office opened. Ratchet stepped out wearing an orange and white striped tie instead of his collar. He smiled sheepishly, trying to remember the lines he had rehearsed with Miko earlier that day…why she thought being a lawyer instead of a doctor would impress Arcee's father was beyond him.

"You must be Mr. Gilroy, it's an honor to meet the Sire of the most wonderful femme in the world." He said.

"You can call me, Gil." the older Auto-dog replied.

"We saw your name on a bus bench." Said Arcee.

"Oh, that was Miko's idea, get the firm's name out there." Ratchet explained.

"Nothing wrong with a little hustle, am I right, Gil?"

He winked at him, which was making Ratchet feel so awkward, this was totally out of character for him!

"Well, this has been a lot of fun, but we need to get you checked in at the boarding kennel." Said Arcee.

"Boarding kennel? Please, you can't stay at a kennel…you can stay here," Ratchet offered.

Arcee raised her left front paw…

"No, no, no…"

"Oh, no…really? That would be great, I hate boarding kennels." Gilroy admitted.

"Then, stay at my place." Arcee insisted.

"Honey, your doghouse is too small, that's why I was staying at a kennel." Said Gilroy.

"Well, I insist you stay at my place, would good is it being successful enough to own your own home? With an outdoor run in a quiet neighborhood, if you can't share it?" Ratchet asked.

Gilroy smiled at this, Arcee…not so much.

"Then it's all settled, now come 'on, Arcee we've taken up entirely too much of this fine young man's time." Said Gilroy as he headed outside with Arcee not far off. She turned around briefly, frowning at Ratchet who grinned. Would he really be able to pull this off?

"Miko, would you get Judge Judy on the line?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"And I'll have a peanut butter milkshake."

 _Meanwhile, Outside…_

"Are you Ratchet?" High-Tide asked.

"Do I look like Ratchet?" Bulkhead replied in a dull tone.

"I just need a signature." Said High-Tide.

Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders and pressed his paw on the screen of the Brown Newfoundland's tablet.

"What did Burns send us now?" Bulkhead wondered, he knew Fowler had something come in from Maine but didn't know what it was.

"Bring 'em in." High-Tide told Blurr.

The young Gray and White Borzoi did as he was told and retrieved a large wolf-like canine.

"Bring who in?" Bulkhead asked.

Just then, he was startled by a howl from what looked like an African Wild Dog. The Canine had brown fur with yellow and white patches. His ears stood up and he also had an overbite with two teeth in his upper jaw sticking out slightly. It didn't take long for him to realize it was Grimlock.

Bulkhead's jaw dropped at the sight of the wild dog, he then frowned at High-Tide…

Why in the world would Fowler bring a Dino-Mutt all the way to Jasper, Nevada?

 _That night…_

"Bulkhead, I'm done, I hope you didn't leave out a big dinner…I'm sort of filled up on peanut butter." said Ratchet.

He then noticed, Grimlock chewing on a raw-hide stick.

"Oh, the Dino-Mutt's here."

"Why did High-Tide bring Grimlock here?" Bulkhead asked.

"Kade said exotic animals can be very lucrative…he was charging Cody's friends ten dollars to pet him and ended up paying a fine for possession of an exotic animal without a license." Ratchet explained.

Bulkhead frowned.

"Well, Cody and Boulder got rid of the lobsters." Ratchet explained.

They had all heard about Kade's latest ideas for trying to make extra money which thus far had backfired.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" Bulkhead asked, regarding Grimlock.

"In here with Bumblebee…don't worry about it, it's not your problem… no, wait, right now I've got my hands full pretending to be lawyer. So for now, this is your problem." Said Ratchet.

Bulkhead raised an eyebrow before allowing Grimlock to get settled in with Bumblebee. Though they had met before, the young Border collie wasn't sure about sharing his room with the wild dog who had a reputation for snoring.

"Why are you pretending to be a lawyer?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because Arcee's Sire is in town and I need to impress him." Ratchet explained.

He then looked up at the sound of a familiar bark.

"That's them now,"

"Oh, one more thing I told him he could stay here while he's in town." Ratchet added.

"Why did you do that?!" Bulkhead sputtered.

He, Arcee, Bumblebee and Ratchet had been left in charge while Optimus, Smokescreen and Wheeljack were away in Maine helping the Rescue Mutts with some new training exercises.

"I can't lose Arcee, I need him to like me!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Bulkhead sighed.

"Fine,"

"Oh, and one more thing I told him this is my place and you're my working class roommate, who I'm letting stay here until you get back on your feet." Said Ratchet.

Bulkhead just gave him an odd look. He knew Miko was involved and like Arcee, he wasn't a fan of this whole thing.

"I'm not just successful, I'm also compassionate," Ratchet continued.

He wagged his tail slightly at seeing Arcee and Gilroy.

"Gil…"

"What is that ridiculous thing in the corner?" he asked, pointing at a long wooden board with a leather harness next to it.

"Oh, it's my…I mean, it's…uh…it's a…"

"It's my dogsled…I made it out of old wood, seemed like a good use of two and half months of my time." Bulkhead explained.

"Oh, you must be the working class roommate, it's awfully nice of Ratchet to let you stay here." Said Gilroy.

Bulkhead chuckled.

"You have no idea, I don't have pay for anything around here…rent, food…I just take, take, take…Ratchet's a prince for putting up with me."

"Well, Ratchet this some home you have here." Gilroy said, now that he was able have a look around the main room.

"Thank you very much, I like it." Ratchet replied.

"Let me get you something to drink."

He went off to find a water bowl with Arcee following him, whatever was going on she was about to find out.

Gilroy then noticed Bulkhead laying back on a crate.

"And what is it that you do, again?" he asked.

"Nothing really, I've gone days without leaving this place, until this morning a friend of mine was running a lobster farm out a kiddie pool but now I'm into dogsled rides…next week, who knows?!" Bulkhead answered.

"You see, I'm more of an idea guy rather than a hard work follow it through kind of guy."

Gilroy just stood there in shock…this is exactly the sort of male he would reject as a potential mate for Arcee.

"C'mon, I want you meet Grimlock." Said Bulkhead.

"Huh, would you look at that?"

He found a slice of pepperoni pizza, obviously something the kids had left behind.

"Who knows how old this is, wanna bite?" he offered to Gilroy who cringed and shook his head.

Bulkhead then stood up and led Gilroy to where Grimlock was staying.

Meanwhile, things weren't exactly going too well with Arcee and Ratchet.

"I think your Sire likes me." Said Ratchet.

"Are you out of your mind?! Pretending to be a lawyer!" Arcee barked.

"Arcee, everyone knows that a father wants their daughter to be with either a doctor or a lawyer…and I couldn't tell him I was a doctor because I could never repair Bumblebee's vocal cords." Ratchet explained.

"I'm going to hurt you." she growled.

"This is crazy! I thought you'd be happy…honestly, it's like I don't understand your reactions to these things." Said Ratchet before he started to head back to the main room carrying a dark gray water bowl.

"So this is your plan? Just lie to my Dad for the rest of your life?" Arcee asked.

Ratchet put the bowl down to answer.

"I'm doing this for us, I want him to like me so he'll approve of us being mates." He explained.

"What?!" Arcee said in shock…Ratchet did all this, just for her?

"Relax, not right now… one day this year when I have a plan to help support the life style we deserve." Ratchet explained.

If there was one promise Ratchet had made for himself, it was he wanted to be able to protect and provide for his mate. His own parents, Gadget and Gizmo had worked hard to make ends meet. Ratchet was determined to be there for his mate and any pups they might have.

After ending their conversation, they rejoined Bulkhead and Gilroy in the main room.

"Dad, are you sure you don't want to stay with me?" Arcee asked.

"No, no, no…Arcee, I'll be fine… believe me, Ratchet will take good care of me." Gilroy insisted.

"You don't hear that everyday," Bulkhead said quietly.

"Sorry that I have to work tomorrow." Arcee announced.

"It's all right, it'll give your Sire and I a chance to get to know each other." Said Ratchet.

"Uh…Don't you have work tomorrow?" Arcee asked.

"Oh, right…I'm a lawyer…" Ratchet replied.

"What time do you usually get into the office?" Gilroy asked.

"I'm not sure…usually clock in around noon." Ratchet answered.

"He's at his desk at seven-thirty." Arcee explained.

Ratchet nearly fell over.

"In the morning?!"

"Hey, don't look at me…I didn't tell you to become a lawyer. 'Night." Said Arcee before she left and headed home. By now, Jack had to be wondering where she was…this would also give her time to take in what happened earlier that day.

"Good night, Gil," said Ratchet.

"Sleep well, you two." Gilroy barked as he settled in the spare room that had been set up for him.

"Listen, Bulkhead…thank you for going along with this charade. I owe you one." Said Ratchet as they walked down the hallway.

"Don't mention it," Bulkhead replied.

"I'm serious, if you ever need legal advice, you know who to call." Ratchet said to him.

The gray and white Malamute tilted his head.

"An actual lawyer?"

"Oh, right." Ratchet corrected himself.

"What are you doing? This is my room."

"If I'm gonna pretend to be you, I might as well get into character." Bulkhead pointed out.

He then walked into Ratchet's room, shutting the door behind him. As he looked around, Bulkhead noticed a bed, some shelves with either books or storage containers for various tools and spare parts. Aside from a few pictures on the wall and a couple of chew toys, the room was neat and well organized. The hardwood floors and aqua blue walls made it surprisingly nice.

"Sheesh, Ratch really is a neatfreak, isn't he?" Bulkhead said to himself.

He then switched off the light but soon realized his mistake when the room went from being well lit to pitch black. Now he had the task of trying to get to bed…if he didn't trip over anything in the process.

 _The next morning…_

Ratchet sat the desk in Optimus' office. He fiddled around with the desk chair trying to adjust it. Optimus was much taller hence why the chair was lower, which made reaching the desk hard for Ratchet. He rested his front paws on the oak wood surface and sighed.

"I should have just said I was a doctor."

Just then, Miko walked in.

"I have good news…"

Rathcet perked up.

"Arcee's Sire went home early and I can get back to my old life?"

"No, we got our first client!" Miko announced.

"Client? Who told you to get a client? I thought we agreed to never answer the phone." Ratchet barked.

"But you said you were bored…I thought you'd be happy…I can never understand how you react to these things." Miko sighed.

 _Meanwhile…_

Bulkhead sat in the main room laughing as he was reading what looked like a tablet.

"Ratchet is one interesting individual."

"What 'cha reading, there?" Gilroy asked as he entered the room.

"A journal, I'm learning a lot about myself." Bulkhead answered.

He was reading some of Ratchet's journal entries, mostly the ones written about Team Prime and the humans…

"I had to wear a flea collar for a week?" Bulkhead wondered, not remembering that incident.

"Really? That's a good one, I would have thought that was your real collar." Said Gilroy.

 _Somewhere in the Outskirts of Jasper, NV…_

"I didn't know you were a lawyer…" said Starscream.

"I am this week. So let me get this straight, you burned your paws crash landing on the blacktop near a racetrack and now you want to sue Blurr? Why didn't you just check the weather before you flew?" Ratchet asked.

Normally he and Starscream wouldn't even be talking to each other but this time they put their differences aside.

"No one told me to, I need to be protected from myself. My paws are ruined; I can't walk anymore." Said Starscream.

"You're standing right now." Ratchet pointed out.

"Well, I can't taste anything anymore." Said Starscream, pointed out he had crash-landed head first.

He then drank some of the milkshake Miko had made.

"Mm…this is a good peanut butter shake…you can really taste that peanut butter."

"I don't know, suing Blurr…it just doesn't seem right, Blurr's a decent hardworking Auto-dog, I've known him since he was a pup…he's part of the team." Ratchet replied.

Starscream licked the whipped cream from the sides of his mouth before he spoke.

"How many of you are on Prime's team?" Starscream asked.

"Let's see, there's me…Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, Bumblebee, Wheeljack and Smokescreen…oh, Grimlock is staying with us." Ratchet explained.

"So, will you take my case?" Starscream asked.

"I'm sorry but Blurr is a friend." Said Ratchet.

"C'mon! I heard about a woman who burned her tongue on a cup of hot coffee and she won a million dollars!" said Starscream.

Ratchet frowned at him.

"A million dollars?"

He then tapped his comm link.

"Miko, why don't you go ahead and draw up a contract?"

"You got it…I'm sorry, how do you write a contract?"

Ratchet tripped over himself, landing on his face.

This was going to be on of those mornings…

 _3 days later…_

Ratchet slipped on the tie he had been wearing almost all week and was about to leave when he nearly bummed into Arcee.

"Oh, hey…where you going?" she asked.

"Work," Ratchet replied.

"Work? It's Saturday we're going to spend time with my Dad." Arcee explained.

"Arcee, you knew when you decided to marry a lawyer, that there would be sacrifices…for me, I'm afraid it's career, then family." Said Ratchet.

He briefly nuzzled Arcee who just stood there.

"I've always been upfront about this."

"There's nothing upfront about this, it's a giant lie!" Arcee barked.

"I'll try to get home early but I can't promise anything," Ratchet called out before he left.

Arcee rolled her eyes before she went to find the others.

"Dad? Bulkhead?" she called.

"We're over here, Honey." Gilroy answered.

Arcee walked over to where Bulkhead and Gilroy were and was surprised to see Grimlock pulling the makeshift sled.

"What are you doing?"

"A dogsled ride, Arcee I grew up in a concrete jungle, I've never seen one of these things, I've never been on one of these things. This is great." Said Gilroy.

"Wanna go next?" Bulkhead asked.

"No, I'm good." Arcee answered, sounding somewhat annoyed.

Bulkhead simply shrugged his shoulders before offering Grimlock a milkbone which the Dino-Mutt happily accepted.

"So…Ratchet can't hang out with us today…he's got to work." Arcee explained.

"Wow, that kid really keeps his nose to the grindstone. So, Bulkhead how 'bout you, got any plans today?" Gilroy asked.

"Eh, I never have plans." Bulkhead replied.

"Oh, that's great…c'mon, let's go grab some lunch." Gilroy suggested.

"I'll walk," said Arcee.

"Let's take the dogsled." Bulkhead suggested.

"Can you believe this guy? What a dog!" said Gilroy, impressed with Bulkhead's sense of adventure and fun.

"No, I really can't" Arcee replied.

"Come'on, Arcee." Said Bulkhead who offered her an empty spot on the sled.

"I'll meet ya there." She told them.

"Mush! Yeah, yeah! Mush! Yee-haw!" said Bulkhead as Grimlock ran pulling the sled at full speed.

Arcee just stood there watching, shocked that her Dad seemed to be having more fun with Bulkhead than he was with Ratchet.

 _Meanwhile…somewhere in Maine…_

"And we'll just see how hot…" Ratchet said to himself.

He took a thermometer and measured the temperature of the track Blurr often ran on.

"What are you doing?" the young sighthound asked.

Ratchet didn't say anything and simply gave Blurr a document of some sort.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You just got served." Ratchet answered.

"You're suing me?!" Blurr exclaimed.

"On behalf of my client." Said Ratchet.

"Starscream? He wants me to pay him a million credits because of his injuries? He's the one who crashed while chasing me." Blurr answered.

"It's just business, nothing personal." Ratchet assured him.

"Ok, now you've just gone too far." Blurr barked.

"I'll see you in court." Ratchet replied.

"You're not a lawyer!" said Blurr.

"Tell it to the judge." Was Ratchet's answer before he left to get a ride back to Jasper.

Once back home, Ratchet spent the next few hours doing legal research. Meanwhile, Bulkhead was having one of the best days of his life. Arcee could only sit there at watch in disbelief…not only was Gilroy having fun with Bulkhead but Jack, Miko and Raf as well. Typically, she enjoyed a sunny afternoon running around at the dog park but not today.

Having had some legal experience, Ultra Magnus took some time out of helping High-Tide off the coast to help out. The Burns family, who currently weren't busy with rescue calls also came to act as the jury while Magus was judge. Dreadwing had also showed up, mainly to observe, why Starscream asked the red Rhodesian Ridgeback to do so was beyond him. All of them were currently on Wayward Island on this cool Friday morning.

"We will now hear opening statements in the case of Starscream vs Blurr." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Mr. Ratchet, you may proceed."

"Thank you, your honor…" Ratchet replied.

He cleared his throat as he stood up.

"The evidence that will I present to you today will prove that beyond a shadow of a doubt, that this young dog, Blurr. Is completely responsible for my client's injuries with no regard for the physical and emotional trauma that followed."

"I will prove that this was no accident and that this senseless tragedy could have been avoided. Thank you, your honor." Said Ratchet before he sat back down next to Starscream.

"Mr. Blurr?" Ultra-Magnus asked, the charcoal gray Irish Wolfhound turning towards Blurr.

"Uh…yeah…he's not a real lawyer." Was the reply.

Ultra Magnus blinked in surprise. He knew there was something about this case that seemed rather off and now he knew why.

"Huh…well, then this case is dismissed." Magnus announced.

"Well, that was fast I didn't even have time to get business cards printed." Ratchet said.

"What about my million credits?!" Starscream asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't a real lawyer?"

Next thing Ratchet knew, the wolfdog had him pinned down. The two canines were barking and growling at each other.

"Break it up," Ultra Magnus said to High-Tide who went to do just that.

Blurr simply shook his head at the site of two adult Canistronians arguing.

"Grown-ups." He muttered.

 _Back in Jasper…_

"What's the problem? You went up the stairs." Said Bulkhead who was waiting below while Grimlock was still on the catwalk.

"Wish you didn't have to go, Dad." Said Arcee as Gilroy packed up his belongings.

"Oh, me too Arcee…it was such a fun trip." Gilroy admitted.

Bulkhead smiled once Grimlock finally made it down the stairs.

"Way to go!"

"Sorry you didn't get to spend much time with Ratchet." Arcee apologized.

"Yes, you know, Arcee it seems to me that you don't get to spend much time with Ratchet either." Said Gilroy.

"Huh?" was all Arcee could say.

"Sweetheart, I used to think that you needed a mate with a good job, a good education, someone who could support you…but what good is any of that, if you never see him?" Gilroy continued.

"It just looks like Ratchet is always working…and besides you can support yourself, you're smart, you have a good job…what you need is someone that's more fun. Someone who keeps life interesting…someone who makes you laugh…someone…a little crazy."

The sound of Bulkhead and Grimlock laughing and barking could be heard throughout the main room as they chased each other.

"Someone…like Bulkhead." Said Gilroy.

Arcee frowned at her Sire.

"Bulkhead?"

"Bulkhead?!" Ratchet exclaimed as he walked in.

"Gil, you've got it all wrong…I made up the whole thing so you'd like me I'm not a lawyer…this isn't even my place…this the headquarters for Team Prime. I'm the working class Auto-dog…I'm the one who doesn't have credits or an education…I'm the one for Arcee!"

By then, Ratchet had ripped off his tie. Gilroy stood up, his fur standing on end.

"Wait a second…you lied to me?!" he growled.

"He was afraid if he was himself you wouldn't like him. I was too." Arcee confessed as she stood by Ratchet who now had his tail between his legs.

"Sweetheart, do you love him?" Gilroy asked.

"Uh-huh," Arcee answered with a nod.

"Well, then that's all that matters." Said Gilroy who then turned to Ratchet.

"And what about you…you got any other secrets you're not telling me about? Huh?"

Ratchet didn't say anything and slipped his orange collar with the white EKG line back on. It didn't take long for Gilroy to figure out he was a doctor. The older mixed breed Auto-dog laughed.

"Oh brother…I like this dog, I'm watchin' him…but I like him." He said, wagging his tail.

Arcee then nuzzled Ratchet's right cheek.

"Me too."

After saying their goodbyes, Arcee left with her Dad in order for Gilroy to catch a ride home. Once they were gone Ratchet tracked down Bulkhead whose paws were covered in dirt from playing with Grimlock.

"So get this…Arcee's Sire likes the real me more than the fake me." Ratchet announced.

"Does that mean I can stop pretending to be you?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yes, thanks again." Ratchet answered.

"It was kinda fun, actually though I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do about this." Said Bulkhead. He let out a short howl which got Grimlock's attention.

The African Wild dog looked up, in his mouth was Ratchet's wrench covered in paw prints. That was it, the old Akita couldn't hold up any longer.

"I needed that!"

He then ran off to retrieve his tool, Bulkhead stayed out of the way and watched, this was going to be a long afternoon.

That Saturday, Team Prime was given the day off. After a long week, Arcee was glad to be able to relax. The group hadn't spent much time in Maine and were happy Optimus had allowed them to visit. He was currently having a conversation with Charlie Burns, Heatwave, Doc Greene, June Darby and Agent Fowler. Arcee was currently stretched out on a blue and white striped towel, enjoying the sun. Ratchet was next to her, also happy about having some time off. Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Grimlock had joined Boulder and Blades who were playing in the tide with Cody, Frankie and Raf. Jack, Graham and Dani on the other hand, weren't exactly sure about Miko and Kade's idea of burying High-Tide, Chase and Ultra-Magnus in the sand while they were asleep. Wheeljack, Smokescreen and Blurr didn't seem to mind considering they were helping. But at the end of the day, spending an afternoon at the beach couldn't have been better.

 **THE END…**

And that's a wrap…

I originally started writing it back in February and now here it is…August! I know 6 months seems like a long time to write a short story but life happens…thanks for waiting. With the new season of Rescue bots going on and having worked out a long mental block I've had…it's great to be writing again. I'm off to enjoy my trip to California.

Aside from that, thanks for reading and stay tuned for more updates for my other stories!


End file.
